


Just Details (a post 4x15 ficlet)

by Redicefields



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs drabble, cs ff, cs ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redicefields/pseuds/Redicefields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, post 4x15 drabble/ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Details (a post 4x15 ficlet)

They broke apart and Emma stared him in the face, eyes stained with tears. “But how can you be sure it’s me?”

Hook pulled her close once more, their foreheads pressed gently together. “When are you finally going to trust me?” he whispered with heavy smirk. “I’ve been around for over 300 years. It’s you. Trust me.”

Emma’s hands gripped his collar tightly, “I thought it was more like 200?” A grin pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Hook chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Aye. Give or take.”

She curled her arms up around his neck, finally letting herself fully smile for a moment. “I know I came here to bring back the happy endings,” her voice wavered, but she looked him intently in the eyes, “But I never thought I could be one. Or even have one for that matter. Are you really serious?”

“Well,” Hook cast his eyes away for a moment, but his arms remained firmly around her waist, “If I’m being completely honest, it’s more like you, a fine bottle of rum, and home by the water with a dock where I can take Henry sailing on the Jolly Roger. With a bit of monster fighting mixed in between. But the rest is just details really.”

Emma’s eyes glittered anew. The weight of Hook’s confession unlocked feelings Emma had learned to ignore, suppress, and fear. After the abandonment and betrayal in her past, Emma had internalized a heavy skepticism, even of those closest to her. Don’t trust anyone. People may tell you they want the best for you, but they lie, they send you back, they betray your trust. They let you down. 

But the fact was that she did trust Hook. More than anyone in her life, he’d proven consistent, honest, supportive, and understanding. Despite his dark past, and maybe more because of it, Emma felt more uneasy with her hesitation than she did of Hook’s own declarations. She believed whole heartedly that he didn’t intend to let her down. And what’s more, that he truly loved her. And that was why she went with her intuition, and kissed him again. 

She threaded her fingers through his tousled hair, which was still damp, presumably from Ursula’s disagreement with him, and pulled him in close to deepen their kiss. He kissed her back with a hunger that often seemed to overtake him when they were together. Like he was afraid she would evaporate or suddenly change her mind. He brought his right hand up to cup her cheek, spooling his fingers through her loose tresses. Emma moaned and, bodies pressed together, she slowly pushed them backward until they were flush with the cabin wall. Hook’s right hand slipped down her back to gently slide down to the back of her thigh, while his left arm and hook encircled her waist, pulling her more closely against his form. His kisses drifted down her jaw, pressing more and more desperately into the crook of her neck. Emma’s breath hitched as she tilted her head backward, her mind fogged with all of the details of the past few minutes.

“Emma?”

They broke apart quickly, faces red and eyes scrunched shut.

“Yeah, Mom?” Emma managed.

“So sorry to interrupt.” Snow looked positively mortified, her eyes diverted to the corner of the cabin. “But Ursula needs to speak with Hook. And it’s probably a good idea to clear out of Gold’s cabin. You know, in case they all come back.”

“Yep.” Emma finished. “We’re coming.”


End file.
